powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 14: Attack! Giant Lizards
is the fourteenth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the conclusion of the two-part story introducing Rigelian Nana. Synopsis After Nana runs away confused by her new surroundings, Hiryuu tries to protect her from Dr. Kumazawa and his Gozma protectors. Plot The Changemen are searching for Nana in the city. They regroup, nervous that they have no clue of her whereabouts, fearing that Gozma may have found her. Just then, Shou points up to a girl watching the road up upon a bridge, asking if that could be her. Indeed, it is Nana, and they quickly make their way up to the bridge, only by the time that they reach where she was, she stands on the road, walking into busy traffic. A truck roars its horn, about to run her over. Hiryuu dashes, knocking her out of harm's way, ending on a violent roll. They stand and Nana staggers back, recognizing Hiryuu from before. He clutches his shoulder and collapses, the others rushing over to him. She's shocked to find that the man who opposed her father and unmasked him as an enemy helped her. Hiryuu gets up and picks up her earring that fell during the tumble. With a smile, he pins it back onto her. She cheerfully thanks him. Later, the six are at a park, where Nana sits on a swing. They inform her that she's really on Earth, and that Kumazawa lied to make her believe they never left Rigeru. They question her about her father and Rigeru, trying to see if she has any clue that Kumazawa is cheating her. She answers that her father's a kind man that cares for all species of the universe. Suddenly, she begins to cry, realizing that she's left him. Just then, Kumazawa's voice is heard calling for Nana. Nana's joyous, but the five try to stop her from running away to no avail. Kumazawa grabs her and runs off and Gozma Fighter Ships fire upon the five from the sky in order to prevent them. The five transform, in pursuit on the Autochangers, as Barasu stands before them in the road, absorbing the energy of the bikes. They then fight Barasu, who begins to try to absorb the energy of the Changeman themselves. Griffin instructs Dragon to leave Barasu to the four of them and go after Nana. Dragon hesitates, but Griffin forcefully tells him to get to the lab before it's too late. In the lab, Kumazawa gives Nana the device for converting energy into food, telling her that it needs repaired as it was broken in the battle earlier. Nana informs him that those people, Hiryuu and the others, aren't bad and that they saved her life. She asks him why they're on Earth. Brushing it all off, Kumazawa tells her that if she doesn't help, Gyodai will die and that she needs to save the poor animal. Not wanting to harm what she believes to be an innocent animal, Nana repairs the device, just as Hiryuu busts into the room. He desperately calls out for her to stop, revealing to her that she's being deceived. Kumazawa then orders her to finish Hiryuu off. Nana's stunned at Kumazawa's command and freezes. Impatient, Kumazawa pulls a pistol out and fires at Hiryuu, who manages to dodge each blast. Buuba and Barasu arrive, beating back Hiryuu and grabbing the device. Buuba says he'll leave Hiryuu to Kumazawa and leaves with Barasu. Shortly, in the canyon behind the lab, Gyodai is fed the pills and he enlarges two lizards once again. The other four Changeman make it to the scene to confront the Gozma. Meanwhile, Hiryuu makes his way to the nearby forest, running from Kumazawa's blasts. Nana shrieks for Kumazawa to stop firing at Hiryuu, leaping at him to try and knock him over and the gun out of his hand. Kumazawa violently shoves Nana away and she flies backward, Hiryuu catching her. She begins to cry, coming to realize and officially announce in refusal that the man isn't her father. Furious, Hiryuu tries to push the man into revealing who he really is. With glee, Kumazawa reveals that he's a member of Daiseidan Gozma, that he is "the man chosen to to control the Earth under Star King Bazuu." Nana worriedly asks what has happened to Rigeru Star and her real father. Kumazawa coldly states that as she slept one night, her father was taken and killed by Buuba. Kumazawa fires once more at Hiryuu and it connects with him, paralyzing him. Nana is furious and stands, projecting the beam from her belt at Kumazawa, knocking the pistol from his hand. Just then, the ground begins to shake as one of the giant lizards comes up from behing the lab building, sending Kumazawa fleeing in fear. The pathetic man soon makes his way to the edge of a cliff, the gigantic lizard standing before him. He pleads for his life, trying to reason with the creature that he's the owner of the Earth. Nana and Hiryuu make their way to the area just as the lizard knocks Kumazawa off of the cliff to his death with its tail. Nana clings to Hiryuu, remarking how terrible that sight was. Regarding Kumazawa's fate, Hiryuu tells Nana that "on Earth, there are scriptures and divine punishment," and that "God has punished Kumazawa for his actions" and believing he can rule the world. Nana says there's the same for Rigeru Star. Tsurugi calmly tells Nana not to leave the forest and makes his way over to the others, transforming to join them in battle. With the Change Formation technique, the five devise a way to attack Barasu from various directions, Barasu being unable to fixate on one long enough to absorb any of their energy when they're attacking from various directions. They defeat him, battling with him as a giant in addition to the two lizards in Change Robo. After the defeat, Buuba orders Gyodai to enlarge more beasts. Under pressure of Buuba's angry command, Gyoodai tries to force an enlargement ray to emit, but can't -- to a furious Buuba's dismay -- Gyodai's power-up has run out. Hiryuu frantically looks for Nana. He finds her earrings and an alien disc that she left behind hanging on a nearby shrub. The disc emits a beam which plays a note recorded by Nana, thanking him, telling him that her earrings are a gift, a symbol of her gratitude. "Don't worry about me," she says. "I've evaded Gozma twice, so I will continue to live on this star. Farewell." Hiryuu sends a prayer to Nana, letting her know that if she ever needs anything, to come find them. Now more emotionally involved than ever, Hiryuu's determination to defeat Gozma rises, realizing that Nana will only be able to return home once they're eliminated. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : *Dr. Kumazawa: *Driver: Notes to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda